The Standard Book of Spells
by Imelda Moonshine
Summary: This updated version of the Standard Book of Spells contains spells from all seven grades. I have included the most commonly used spells, as well as some more unusual ones to make this a must have for all age groups.


The Standard Book Of Spells by Miranda Goshawk

An encyclopaedia of spells - 2005 Edition

Accio - (Grade 4) An extremely useful charm, accio allows the caster to summon an object to them. Occasionally difficult to master, the strength of the charm increases with the skill of the wizard, allowing more accomplished casters to summon larger and heavier objects. A wand is essential for this spell as the power is drawn from the core. A wand good for charm work is therefore useful, but certainly not essential. In 1936 Constance Flumwell set the record for the summoning charm by successfully bringing a live Hungarian Horntail from the dragon sanctuary in the next village.

alohomora - (Grade 1) A simple spell, used to unlock doors, windows or any other lock. A wand is required for this spell, and it is quite simple to master. It should be noted that alohomora does not work on enchanted locks.

aparecium - (Grade 5) An easy spell that reveals hidden writing. The use of this spell is limited, but extremely useful in code writing, as the code may be enchanted so that only certain people can use the aparecium spell. Powerful wizards can break this easily. In 1794 Frederick Spudplum accidentally revealed the ravings of a mad wizard on his wallpaper while performing this charm on a note from his girlfriend.

avis (Grade 4) A delightful spell that conjures a small flock of birds out of the end of the wand. The birds will disappear after a time. Often used to test the functionality of wands. Scarlet Sheergould produced a flock numbering 2371 birds in 1654, making it the largest number ever known to be conjured.

colloportus - (Grade 6) A clever spell that seals doors. This spell can be broken easily by a fairly accomplished wizard, but will keep most beginners out. Not difficult to master, the caster does require some skill before success can be achieved.

deletrius - (Grade 1 ) Removes visible signs of a spell in the air. Beginners can perform this spell, but the larger the item to be removed, the more difficult it is to perform. This spell once saved wizard kind from discovery by muggles in 1603, when a group of lost wizards wrote a rescue note in the sky above York. A passing witch noticed and erased the message immediately, although not before two Muggle astronomers believed they had received a message from another life form.

densaugeo - (Grade 3) A particularly nasty curse that causes the victims teeth to grow steadily longer. The growing will stop when the teeth reach the floor, but it is imperative that the teeth are stopped before this happens as finding assistance is difficult when teeth block the feet from moving. It is easily reversed however, and the victim's teeth can be returned to normal size with a simple potion.

diffindo - (Grade 5) A basic severing charm which will cut through most non-magical substances. However, its use is limited beyond that and a more powerful charm is needed to cut through enchanted items. A wand is essential for the accurate directioning of the charm.

enervate - (Grade 6) Wakes or revives an unconscious person. Once used extensively in the Victorian era, this spell has now become less useful to the average wizard since the decline of the corset. In the Muggle fairy-tale 'Sleeping Beauty', the princess is woken with a kiss, this is in fact codswallop, as the prince was a wizard and easily released the princess from her enchanted slumber using this spell.

engorgio - (Grade 3) This can be a nasty little spell if miscast, increasing the size of its target. Fairly simple to cast, and also simple to reverse (see reducio), this is often favoured in duels. The most unusual case reported was in 1832, when Solomon Podwick mistakenly cast the spell on his nose. Fortunately, the healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries were able to sort out the problem.

evanesco - (Grade 6) This vanishing charm is fairly difficult to gain success with. Useful for getting rid of used items, it is as yet unknown where these objects go. The results of this charm are quite unpredictable and beginners should be careful what they try to vanish. In 1897 a case was reported where George Barone used evanesco on a man he was duelling with. The man vanished, the identity of whom has never been revealed, and as far as is known did not reappear.

expecto patronum - (Grade 7) This powerful spell conjures a patronus, which can force a Dementor to flee. Few wizards ever fully master this spell although many can produce a weak patronus, it is rarely strong enough to deter a Dementor. A patronus was recently conjured in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saving Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from several hundred Dementors. Although it is not known who cast the spell, it is certainly the most powerful patronus produced that is known to date.

expelliarmus - (Grade 2) A common spell in duels, this disarms an opponent of their wand. The strength of this spell depends of the ability of the caster, but is easy to learn. In the recent Disarming Duels of 1998, Helen Compowsky managed to send her opponent's wand 150 feet, going on to win the competition.

ferula - (Grade 6) This handy spell produces bandages and splints for a broken limb. Extremely useful for most wizards who break a bone as it allows them to get to hospital painlessly. This does not actually mend the bone. Rare cases have occurred where the person has been accidentally encased in the splint, the majority of which were cast by near-squibs.

finite - (Grade 2) More popular as an Ending Spell than finite incantatem, but suitable only for use on the more basic charms and hexes, as its power is limited. This spell should be taught soon after instruction in wizardry is begun, as it is the simplest Ending Spell.

finite incantatem - (Grade 1) Ends a spell or enchantment. This works on most long-lasting spells, so is one of the most widely used Ending Spells.

flagrate - (Grade 6) An uncommon spell which can be used in a variety of ways, this allows the caster to write in flame. The marks will fade after a time, but greater skilled wizards can achieve longer lasting results. Care must be taken where the spell is cast, as houses have been burnt down when this spell has gone wrong.

furnunculus - (Grade 2) This hex gives the target a large number of boils, which will grow slowly until they pop. Not a pleasant hex, but the effects will soon wear off. The boils do vary from person to person.

impedimenta - (Grade 4) A basic slowing spell that prevents movement at any more than a slow speed. Useful when attacked by a speedy predator. Dragon skin and the shells of some other magical creatures can repel this jinx, so it is not always effective.

impervius - (Grade 1) A common household charm, this makes any object water repellent. Recently used to great effect in Quidditch to help those players that wear glasses to see more clearly.

incarcerous - (Grade 7) This spell causes ropes to shoot out of the wand, and bind the target. Aurors must be proficient in this, as it is a reliable method to make sure a suspect is detained. The ropes are, of course, enchanted, so that a wizard may not disapparate while inside them.

incendio - (Grade 2) A simple spell to conjure a flame. One of the most widely used spells. This needs no fuel as the flame is entirely magical. This spell is the basis of the entire Floo Network.

legilimens - (Grade 7) A difficult spell that is not generally used out of courtesy, this allows the caster to read the target's mind. This is extremely difficult to master, and is frowned upon for any more than occasional use. This spell can be resisted, the art of which is known as Occlumency. Few people are proficient in either.

locomotor (item) - (Grade 2) Extremely useful when heavy objects must be transported, this enchants a specified object to float behind the caster.

locomotor mortis - (Grade 1) Known as the Leg-locker Curse, locomotor mortis does what it is called. While this curse is not particularly harmful, it can be inconvenient, although the counter-curse is simple. It is in common use among youngsters, but has little practical value.

lumos - (Grade 1) This produces a small point of light at the end of the wand. Useful in the dark, it can be used in conjunction with point me, to aid lost travellers at night. One of the few spells that can be cast when the wand is not currently being held, the wand will light if the owner is nearby, allowing them to find their wand in the dark. The light can be extinguished quickly and easily (see nox).

mobilicorpus - (Grade 6) This spell can enchant an unconscious person, so that they float just off the ground. The caster can then control where the person floats. Extremely useful for transporting to hospital. This spell can be unreliable, and considerable talent is required to maintain control. The spell is broken as soon as the person wakes.

nox - (Grade 1) The counter spell to lumos, this puts out the light at the wand tip.

obliviate - (Grade 7) A memory modification spell, which should be used only when absolutely necessary. Use on muggles is common, and without this spell Wizard kind would almost certainly have been discovered. The Ministry of Magic has its own department of Obliviators, who deal with any major incidents requiring the use of this spell.

orchideous - (Grade 4) This spell produces a bunch of flowers out of the tip of the wand. More powerful wizards can produce, larger, more spectacular bunches. Another spell commonly used to test wands.

peskipiksi pesternomi - (Grade 2) A spell to immobilise pixies, this is often ineffective. Recommended by some professional pest removers, the average wizard will find it of little value. Pixies are far more easily stopped with a simple Freezing Charm or Stunning Spell.

petrificus totalus - (Grade 1) The Body-Bind Curse is a more powerful version of the Leg-locker Curse. Far more potent, this spell has caused problems in the past. Fortunately, it is easily reversed.

point me - (Grade 4) When this spell is cast, the wand will spin around on the palm, and point towards north. Very useful for those who find themselves lost without a map. When used with lumos, a path can be found in the dark.

portus - (Grade 7) This spell enchants an object into a Portkey. This enchantment should not be used by anyone other than authorised Ministry of Magic officials, as the use of Portkeys was restricted in 1793 after several incidents involving muggles.

prior incantato - (Grade 7) This causes a shadow of the last spell cast with a wand to be produced out of its tip. Often used in trials to prove a suspects guilt of innocence, if Ministry officials have arrived at the scene of the crime soon enough to know another spell was not cast. When two brother wands are forced to duel, this spell is cast from one of the wands. This is a very rare occurrence, so proper study has not been made of the reason behind it.

protego - (Grade 5) This is a good Shield Charm. This blocks most major jinxes, hexes and curses. The strength of the shield increases with the power of the wizard. This cannot block the Killing Curse.

quietus - (Grade 3) The counter spell to sonorus, this returns the voice back to its normal volume. It is advisable that this spell is learnt before sonorus, as there have been cases where after casting sonorus, the person has been unable to quieten their voice, resulting in the entire neighbourhood hearing their progression through learning this spell.

reducio - (Grade 3) Reverses engorgio, reducing the object to its normal size. Can also be cast without using engorgio before hand, then this spell will shrink the target. In this situation engorgio may by used to return the target to its original size.

reducto - (Grade 5) The Reducto Curse can, when used well, reduce an object to dust. Why this curse was developed is unclear, but it is difficult to reverse. Those particularly skilled in using reparo can occasionally repair an object. An excellent distraction curse.

relashio - (Grade 3) A defensive spell, which releases the grip of a Grindylow. Useful for those that find themselves attacked by one, but as Grindylows live in deep lakes and rivers, its use is limited.

reparo - (Grade 2) A very useful spell, this repairs whatever the target is. It does however, only work on non-living objects, so this cannot be used on broken bones or anything of that sort.

rictusempra - (Grade 2) This curse causes a jet of silver light to be produced from the wand tip, giving much the same effect as a blow to the target. Often used in duels, it is a fairly popular curse, and relatively harmless, though painful.

riddikulus - (Grade 3) This spell is used to get rid of Boggarts. These creatures change their shape into whatever the wizard fears most. The key to stopping them, is to imagine it altered in some way that makes it funny. Laughter will confuse the Boggart, which can then be taken care of with this spell.

scourgify - (Grade 2) Probably the most often used household spell, scourgify cleans its target. More talented wizards may clean larger areas. A wand is essential. Unfortunately, this spell only cleans dirt, and not items away, much to the disappointment of many youngsters forced to tidy their rooms.

serpensortia - (Grade 5) An unusual spell, this conjures a snake out of the wand tip. Often used to intimidate opponents in a duel, this can easily be got rid of. The type of snake produced depends on the caster and can give an insight into that person's inner self, although since they cast it in the first place I'd hazard a guess they were in Slytherin at school.

silencio - (Grade 5) This is a silencing charm. When cast, the target can no longer make a sound. This can be easily reversed. When first discovered, it was commonly used in duels as wizards often thought that if their opponent could not sound the spells, then they would be harmless. This is not the case however, as long as the wizard can move their mouth, they can cast spells.

sonorus - (Grade 3) This spell raises the volume of the caster's voice. Used greatly by sport commentators and angry mothers. The spell is reversed easily (see quietus).

stupefy - (Grade 4) A Stunning Spell. This spell causes the target to be stunned, thus knocking them out. The strength of the stun rises with the power of the wizard. Donald Limmery stunned Marshall Reading in 1843 for a total of 72 hours with just one spell. The Ministry of Magic consequently moved him out of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office and into the dragon handlers, where he was the only wizard able to stun a dragon single-handedly.

tarantallegra - (Grade 2) A common, harmless hex, which makes the target perform a kind of quickstep dance. The effects will only last for a short time, but the victim will have great difficulty in moving anywhere while the hex lasts.

unforgivable curses - The Unforgivable Curses should never be used, and are punishable by imprisonment in Azkaban. These three curses are The Cruciatus Curse, The Imperius Curse and of course, The Killing Curse. The Cruciatus Curse gives the victim tremendous pain. While this curse can be blocked, it is often difficult. There are usually no lasting effects, but if a person is subjected to the curse repeatedly it can have detrimental effect on the mind. The Imperius Curse allows the caster to control the victim. This curse can be shaken off, but some find it more difficult than others. The Killing Curse is the worst of all. It cannot be blocked, and the effects cannot be reversed. The only person ever known to have survived this curse is Harry Potter. It is unclear how a child could survive, while many powerful wizards have fallen at this curse. All three curses were used greatly by the Death Eaters, during He Who Must Not Be Named's reign of terror. It is hoped that there usage never increases again.

waddiwasi - (Grade 3) An unusual spell, this removes chewing gum from all surfaces. While it is true that this has limited use, those who have had trouble with chewing gum in the past will recognise it is invaluable, and much more preferable to the Muggle way involving ice cubes and a great deal of mess.

wingardium leviosa - (Grade 1) A simple Levitating Charm, this is often used by beginners. Correct wand movement and good sounding of the words is essential in succeeding with this charm. Walter Pergis set the record for the largest object levitated, when, after winning the match, he raised an entire stand of Quidditch supporters during a match between the Wimbourne Wasps and Puddlemere United in 1987.


End file.
